


Sparks

by neko-chishi (NedandChuck)



Series: Pedrazar song drabbles [3]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, akward fluff, the ofc is Balth's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/neko-chishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series based off Reuben's songs - the ones not related to the story.<br/>All the drabbles.</p><p>(Sorry! The first time I posted it something glitched...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I just lost inspiration for a while, so have this extra long (but still pretty short) drabble to make up for it!  
> Also this is the last installment of my series, but I still have something else to post later, so... on with the show!!

The walk back to his own house was a long one, especially since he walked slowly and took a detour.

Each car that drove past made him turn his head, because maybe this one was Pedro chasing after him to out-embarrass Balthazar in some cheesy declaration of love. (At that moment, Balthazar decided to firmly put his foot down next time Meg tried to coerce him into watching a b-list chick flick)

His call to Ursula hadn't lasted longer than it took him to explain - in as little detail as possible - what he just did, and her to promise to come to his house first thing the next day with ice cream and Meg. Because both are part of a complete breakfast?

By the time he got home, it was dark, and he'd had to turn the flashlight on on his phone. His mother rushed to greet him at the door.

"Stanley Balthazar Jones, where on Earth have you been? Peter called over an hour ago to say you were coming home. He sounded awfully worried, did something happen at the Donaldson's?" Balthazar wished he could plow right past his mum, but she was the cool sort who just smiled softly and changed her, "Have you met any nice girls yet?" to "boys" when he blurted out that he was gay, and was his best friend right up until he reached the age that it was uncool.

So with a furrowed brow and tight fists, he softly admitted, "I told Pedro I like him." The guitar case's strap he was clenching cut into his palm, and he was reminded of exactly what he had just done. He was about ready to drop his guitar onto the ground, but the thought of doing so made him wince. (Even if he did blame it a little for making him braver than he usually was with his feelings.)

He expected his mother give some sage advice, or coo a sympathetic nonsense, and was surprised when she huffed a laugh. "About time, the two of you have been dancing around this for months." At her son's horrified look, Ms. Jones manages an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, darlin', but there's only so much drama an old woman can put up with. I felt a bit like I was watching a Spanish Soap. Dios Mio!" She puts the back of her hand to her forhead and pretends to swoon. "You're not pregnant with his child, are you?"

Balthazar gave his mother his best unamused look, but he was grinning just a little.

"In all seriousness, do you want some tea? Or, um," She shields her mouth from no one with one hand and stage whispers, "Alcohol? I think we have cooking wine."

He wrinkled his nose. "But mom, I _sang_  to him. It was completely ridiculous, like something out of a cheesy romance. It doesn't matter that I finally told him or whatever, it's that it was so incredibly awkward that next time he sees me, he's going to laugh in my face."

His mum looked like she was thinking for a second before putting a hand on each of his shoulders and looking him in the eye. "Balthy, I'm going to tell you a secret about high school that no other teenager seems to know." She took a deep breath before continuing as solemnly as she could. "The entire purpose of high school is to act as fucking awkward as you can, to serenade boys you like and stuff cliched heart-shaped notes in their lockers. Also learning, but it's mostly for being awkward."

Balthazar frowned.

"Besides, it's not like this is the first love song you've written for him." Ms. Jones grinned.

Her son groaned, and opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

Balthazar's mother squinted at the door for a minute, like she was trying to see what was on the other side - and while he thought she was great, he was 60% sure she didn't have laser vision.

"You run upstairs and put your things away, I'll get the door." He nods quickly and starts up the steps. "Wait! What should I tell him if it's your suitor?"

Balthazar splutters for a second. "I don't know, whatever."

"Playin' hard to get, got it. Think it might be a bit late for that, given, but alright." She gives him the okay sign and turns to the door as he disappears into his room.

"Mr. Donaldson! What an absolute surprise that I did not expect!" Balthazar groans and falls onto his bed.

Five minutes later, there's a knock on his door and he's so nervous he considers jumping out the window. Scaling walls couldn't be so hard, right? And a broken limb might be easier to deal with than this (he decides against it after remembering that he wouldn't be able to run away next time if he has a broken leg). If this has to be done, he might as well the bandaid off. Usually he's not a ripper, he prefers to soak his plasters in warm water, peel them a little, and repeat. "Come in." He answers, sort of hoping that Pedro won't be able to hear him.

The door opens.

Damn.

"Hey," Balthazar greets, grateful his guitar is on the other side of the room so he can't do anything stupidly courageous as the blond enters and sits on the floor.

He doesn't get a response, so he just falls on his back on his bed. He hits his head on the wall a little, but no one ever has to know that. He honestly just wants to be on his own for a while.

"Tell me what you want me to say." Pedro blurts finally, and when Balthazar sits up, he looks like he regrets it.

"What?"

"Tell me if you want me to go," And maybe he looks a little hopeful, or maybe Balthazar's just seeing things, when he adds. "Or to stay."

"I'm not going to tell you how to respond to me, Pedro. That's not fair." He says, almost scolding.

"I know." Pedro looks so confused. "I just... I've never done this before." But he  **has**  dated tons of people before. Okay, maybe not tons. "Not with a friend. I don't want to hurt you. Just... tell me what it is you want me to do. I'm worried that it's something that I can't... I can't guarantee that anything'll be the same anymore and I'm scared that we - that  _I'd_  fuck it up."

Balthazar takes a deep breath and manages to look Pedro in the eye, straight face unwavering. "Fucking is a two way street, Pedro Donaldson." And he absolutely relishes the way the other boy coughs and splutters and turns bright red. "What do  _you_  want to do?"

"I don't know, I..." he glances away, seeming to lose his train of thought as he stares out the window. "What the hell?"

Balthazar considers being offended for a moment. "What?"

"It's  _snowing_." Pedro squints, incredulous, as Balthazar turns around.

And it is, there's snow falling outside and  _what?!_  Sure, it's mid July, but this is Auckland. He repeats Pedro's original sentiments and turns to lean on the windowsill his bed sits against as his friend clambers up beside him.

"It's a Christmas miracle." Pedro says in a ridiculous voice. Balthazar snorts.

"It's not even Christmas yet."

"Could be," Pedro says, feining a wistful sigh. "Somewhere."

"I don't think you quite grasp how time differences work." Balthazar turns to look at him.

"Shut up, dream crusher." Pedro's words die on his lips as he turns too, and they're both acutely aware of how close they are. (And how  _lame_  is that, honestly??)

Neither could ever be a hundred percent certain who moves first, but in the next moment, they're kissing, and Balthazar feels a little breathless when Pedro's hand comes up to hold his neck, and he grasps Pedro's stupidly adorable sweater and just as suddenly, they're not kissing anymore, even though Balth wants nothing more than to lean back in and do it again. Forever, maybe.

Pedro's eyes are wide, and he keeps licking his lips, which is NOT helpful. "I...uhm..." his eyes dart all around, but never once leave Balthazar. "I want to do this. But I'm still scared."

Balthazar nods, unable to stop grinning, or blushing. "You can't ignore the sparks." He teases, wondering vaguely if now isn't the moment.

"Want to see if one of these sparks turn into a flame." Pedro responds in monotone.

"Write a song about it." Balthazar manages before he just can't resist kissing Pedro again.

 

 

**XxX**

 

 

Pedro stays the night.

Nothing  _happens_ ; not like that, but they talk and kiss, and maybe at some point Balthazar can't resist actually outlining a song using Pedro's dumb line. Mostly they kiss, though.

They're both awake again and talking about the newest Marvel movie when the doorbell rings at ten.

"Balthazar!" His mom shouts. "Your lady beau is here!"

Balthazar is making his way to the landing when he hears Ursula saying. "Yes, Ms. Jones, I am the girl dating your gay son."

"It's what every mother wants to hear!" 

Balthazar freezes because  _shit_  he forgot to tell Ursula that Pedro had come over the night before and here she was, armed and ready to cheer him up.

He doesn't even need to explain, though, because Meg's enthusiastic greeting of, "Balthy!" is quickly drown out by Ursula's "Pedro!?".

Balthazar turns around and blanches because Pedro is coming out of his room,  _shirtless_.

And yeah, his mind registers the memory of them finding him sleepwear among Balthazar's pajamas and that none of the tops really fit, so Pedro just shrugged and said he usually slept in less and then laughed at how red Balthazar got-- ANYWAYS the girls were obviously getting the wrong idea, judging by the way Meg was whistling. Pedro flashes her the peace sign and a grins, nodding, and Balthazar sinks to the floor and covered his face. 

"Nothing like that happened,Margaret, so you can stop embarrassing my boyfriend." 

Balthazar should have probably been slightly annoyed by how cockily Pedro said the word boyfriend, like he was just saying it to announce that that was indeed what they were, but he just feels insanely pleased. 

"And here I was thinking you were completely heartbroken. Stanley Balthazar Jones, I am quite put off." 

Balthazar sticks his tongue out at Ursula, then glances up at Pedro, who's still grinning like a complete idiot. 

Maybe it was okay that he was embarrassed for now, though. 

Because, you know... Love wouldn't betray him, dismay or enslave him. 

It would set him free. 

 

 

**(End)**

**Author's Note:**

> *subtly slips in super obscure Pushing Daisies reference* who me no
> 
> Hey I have a tumblr (it's piemakingdeadwaking)!


End file.
